Blog użytkownika:Glamnekko/Dasz sobie radę, Adrien
}} Prolog opowiadanie pochodzi, z mojego konta na wattpad* Podniósł oczy ku, górze. Była noc, jako Czarny Kot wymknął się z domu. Miał dość. Serio, ten rok szkolny zaczynał, blondyna przytłaczać. Na niebie iskrzyło się wiele gwiazd, niektóre miał wrażenie, że przypominają jego przyjaciół, oraz jego partnerkę, Panią Jego Serca, Biedronkę. Siedział na ławce, rozmyślając przed minutą, stał się swoją cywilną osobą. Nie zauważył, że ktoś się do niego, dosiadł. Nadal patrzyłby w niebo, gdyby nie słodki, dziewczęcy głos, pewnej osoby. -Adrien, co się stało? W jednym momencie, wrócił na ziemię. Ujrzał kogoś, kogo by tu się, nie spodziewał. -Marinette?-spytał, patrząc na nastolatkę. Granatowłosa, jednak przysunęła obok, blondyna.-Co ty tutaj robisz, o drugiej w nocy?-zadał kolejne pytanie, które dźwięczało w głowie, fiołkowookiej. -Chciałam zadać, to samo pytanie.-zaśmiała się. Mógłby przysiąc, że to był najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki dotychczas słyszał. Ona, kogoś mu przypominała. Jakby widział jej, twarz, włosy, oczy, codziennie. -Ja nie mogłam, zasnąć. Dobrze, że jest już sobota.-westchnęła z ulgą. Mimo że, miała uśmiech na twarzy, w jej głosie słychać było nutę, smutku. Albo... Może po prostu, mu się zdawało? Spojrzał na nią, jej oczy mimo że wyglądały, normalnie robiły na nim, wielkie wrażenie. Serio, miał dziwne uczucie, że już tą twarz, nie osobę, wdział. Brakowało mu, jego najlepszego kumpla. Ale to nie jego wina, że musieli wyjechać na trzy miesiące, do Niemczech. Mimo zapewnień, jego przyjaciela, o tym, że będą rozmawiać codziennie, to miał złe przeczucie. Jego uwagę, znów przywróciła Marinette, a raczej jej ręka. -Adrien?-spytała już, któryś raz z kolei.- To przez to, że Nino musiał wyjechać?-spytała z nutą, nadziei w głosie, że odpowie jej, choć na to pytanie. On tylko przytulił się do jej boku, a głowę położył na jej ramieniu. -Tak.-usłyszała jedno, małe słowo. Niby banalne, ale ona chciała mu pomóc. Słyszała to samo, co jej obiekt westchnień. "Muszę wyjechać. Nie wiadomo czy, na stałe." Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko wróci. Nie wytrzymam widoku, załamanego Adriena. -Wiesz...-usłyszał, słowo, które miało zacząć, zdanie.-Muszę już, iść tobie też radzę, Adrien.-powiedziała, bardzo serdecznym głosem, po chwili zniknęła, mu z oczu. Ona zaś, ukryła się za drzewem, wypowiedziała magiczną formułkę, po czym ruszyła do domu. ●○● Rozdział 1 ,,Płynie w nas kropli chwila Płynie w nas kropli chwila Płynie czas Jej nie zatrzymasz! ~ Dominika Ptak "Jak Kropla" Siedziała na dachu, na przeciwko Wieży Eiffla. Dziś miała samotny, godzinny patrol. Potem miał się zmienić, z nią Czarny Kot, żeby on miał patrol, by ona mogła odpocząć. Na szczęście, dziś była sobota, a jutro się wyśpi. Po jej głowie, latały myśli jak ma pomóc, Adrienowi. Sama nawet, nie wiedziała jak ma, mu pomóc. Czuła taką,potrzebę. Ale, może powinna to zrobić, jako Marinette? Tak to będzie, lepsze rozwiązanie. Kiedy tak, rozmyślała i oglądała Wieżę Eiffla, oświetloną w nocy. Czwarta rano, a ona pałęta się po Paryżu. Niestety, takie życie superbohatera. Westchnęła. Zaraz powinien, tu być Kot. Wstała i skierowała się, do domu. Przy dachu oddzielającego, jej dom spotkała Czarnego Kota. Kazała mu, iść tam gdzie ona miała patrol, a sama odeszła do domu. Marinette weszła do pokoju, przemieniając się, w normalną postać. Usiadła na łóżku, przebrała w piżamę, po czym położyła się na nim. Zasnęła rozmyślając, jak ma pomóc Adrienowi. ●○● Wstała około siódmej, co nigdy jej się nie zdarzało, w poniedziałki. Podeszła trochę chwiejnym krokiem do, szafy i wyjęła spodnie w kolorze, czerni, oraz bluzkę z długim rękawem, w kolorze białym. Poszła do łazienki, zrobiła poranną toaletę. Gdy z niej wyszła, ubrała czarne baletki. Poszła do łazienki i wykonała, swoją poranną rutynę. Wróciła do siebie, po czym usiadła przy toaletce. Rozczesała włosy, nałożyła czarne baletki i wzięła, w dłoń plecak. -Tikki! Wstawaj!-podeszła, do małego śpiącego, smacznie stworzonka. Kwami jak na zawołanie, wleciała do torby. Zeszła na dół, zjadła śniadanie, wzięła jedzenie do szkoły, oraz ciastka dla Tikki, po czym poszła do szkoły. Szła powoli do szkoły, nie śpiesząc się. Miała niedaleko, to po pierwsze, a po drugie miała jeszcze dużo czasu, do lekcji. Przed wejściem, spotkała Adriena i Alyę. — Hej!—przywitała się z przyjaciółmi. Alya, oraz Adien odwrócili, się słysząc głos, granatowłosej. Pierwszy raz, Marinette przyszła do szkoły, w rozpuszczonych włosach. —Hej, Marinette!—przywitali się, po czym zrobili grupowy uścisk. —Może wejdziemy, do środka?—spytała, Alya. —Dobrze!—odpowiedzieli, Adrien i Mari. Ruszyli we trójkę, w stronę klasy. Marinette dogadała się, z Alyą, oraz oczywiście Adrienem, że usiądzie z nim. Alya oczywiście, się zgodziła, tak jak Adrien. Wyjęła swoje potrzebne rzeczy, do francuskiego, oraz piórnik. Adrien poczynił, to samo, co jego przyjaciółka. Czuł się trochę, niezręcznie siedząc z dziewczyną, ale nie dawał po sobie tego, poznać. Na lekcji, fizyki coś wybuchło. Marinette wystrzeliła rękę, do góry. -Mogę pójść, do toalety?-spytała. -Dobrze, idź.-odparła nieprzyjemnym, tonem nauczycielka. Marinette w tym, czasie wyszła z klasy. Ruszyła biegiem, w stronę damskiej toalety. —Paryż, nas potrzebuje!—powiedziała, a stworzonko wyleciało, z torebki swej właścicielki.—Tikki, kropkuj!—wypowiedziała swoją, formułkę. •°• Biedronka, przeskakiwała po dachach, różnych domów, w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Stąd było słychać, krzyki ludzi. W końcu dotarwszy, na miejsce zobaczyła osobę, która została zaakumanizowana. —Jestem, Wyciskacz! Każdy co nie, lubi soków, zostanie moją wiciskarką!—krzyczał. —Coraz, gorsze nam się osoby trafiają. Co nie, My Lady?—spytał zamaskowaną, bohaterkę. —Zgadzam się. Coraz gorsze te, nazwy są.—westchnęła rozbawiona.—Ale im szybciej, go pokonamy, będziemy mieli czas, na odpoczynek.—stwierdziła, po czym zaczęła walczyć, z Wyciskaczem. Rozdział 2 czasem już mam tego wszystkiego dosyć i mało mi brakuje żebym poddał się gdy widzę twoje zapłakane oczy to wiem że w nich też jest cząstka mnie i jeśli kiedykolwiek miałbym nagle odejść to proszę nie miej mi tego za złe bo wiesz ze zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko lecz ty i tak nigdy nie zrozumiesz mnie "~ Byłaś Serca Biciem~QBIK ✴✳✴ ►Marinette◄ Szłam parkiem. Miałam dość. Nadal nie wiem, jak mam pomóc Adrienowi. Szczerze, to ja też, bym tak wyglądała jakby, na przykład Alya, musiałaby wyjechać. Tikki powiedziała mi, że to bardzo miłe z mojej strony, że chcę mu pomóc przetrwać jakoś, te trzy miesiące. Zmęczona usiadłam, na jednej z ławek. Spojrzałam w niebo. Wiele gwiazd, rozmieszczonych było, na pięknym granatowym tle. Wiele razy słyszałam, że moje włosy są jak niebo, w nocy. Siedziałam zamyślona, w parku. To dziwne, bohaterka Paryża, Biedronka, w swojej normalnej postaci siedzi, zamyślona na ławce, w parku. — Och, Tikki...— szepnęłam do siebie, tak by nikt, tego nie usłyszał.— To jest zbyt, trudne. Muszę to przemyśleć.— nadal szeptałam, do małego stworzonka, ukrytego w mojej torebce. Byłam tak zamyślona, że nie zorientowałam się, gdy ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Dopiero głos, tej osoby mnie przywrócił na ziemię. — Marinette...— usłyszałam głos tej osoby. Odwróciłam głowę, w jego stronę. Czarny Kot. Co on, tu robi?— Co tu robisz? Czy coś, cię trapi?— zadawał, mi pytania. — Nic ciekawego.-westchnęłam, przygnębionym głosem.— Zastanawiam się, jak mam pomóc najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Adrienowi. Chyba go znasz?— odparłam. Kiwnął głową, a ja dalej kontynuowałam.— Zakochałam się w nim, ale chcę mu pomóc. Ja też bym, się tak zachowywała jakby, Alya się wyjechała. Lub w gorszym wypadku, wyprowadziła do innego kraju. — mówiłam dalej. — Skoro chcesz mu pomóc, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.-rzekł Czarny Kot. — Wiem, ale nadal nic nie wymyśliłam.-westchnęłam, zakrywając oczy dłońmi. — Może on, po prostu nie chcę litości.— spytał. — Bóg tak chciał, więc nic nie mów. Może ja chcę, mu pomóc.— warknęłam na niego, niczym pies na złodzieja.— Jest moim przyjacielem. Ja go tak, nie zostawię. A teraz żegnam.— wysyczałam tym razem, w jego stronę. Wstałam z ławki, po czym ruszyłam do domu. Miałam mojego partnera, już serdecznie dosyć. Im szybciej wrócę, do domu, będzie lepiej. ✴✳✴ W pokoju, roznosił się zapach zielonej herbaty. Uwielbiała ten zapach, z resztą jak zawsze. Elizabeth podeszła, do staruszka, poprawiając, swe okulary na nosie. Jej długie, ciemne blond włosy, które sięgały do pasa, były związane w dwa warkocze. Czekoladowe oczy patrzyły na niego, z troską i miłością. — Dziadku, zrobiłeś co było trzeba?— spytała miłym, dla ucha głosem. — Oczywiście, oto twoje miraculum.— odparł Mistrz Fu, zwracając się do wnuczki. — Pamiętasz, kiedy masz do nich dołączyć?— spytał. W tym czasie Elizabeth, założyła swe miraculum, po czym zaczęła tulić Yukki. — Wiem.— wypowiedziała się, nastolatka.— Jeśli pozwolisz, wrócę do siebie.— zawiadomiła go, po czym ruszyła do pokoju, z herbatą w dłoni. Mistrz uśmiechnął się, do siebie. Znał swą wnuczkę, tak dobrze jak jej matka, którą zaadoptował kiedy, miała rok. Elizabeth, w jego mniemaniu była, wrażliwą oraz, bardzo spokojną dziewczyną. ✴✳✴ Elizabeth usiadła na swym, łóżku, odkładając na stolik swą gorącą herbatę. Sięgnęła po laptopa, wpisała hasło otwierające, w tym samym czasie rozmawiając z kwami psa. — Yukki, jak myślisz będzie szczęśliwa, jak będę z nią w klasie?—spytała swą, małą przyjaciółkę. — Tak na pewno, w końcu to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka.— wykrztusiła, między kolejnym żelkiem. — Oby, jako jedyna, nie licząc dziadka oczywiście, że jest Biedronką.— wyszeptała do niej. Kliknęła na komputerze, ikonkę facebook'a. Weszła na ich konwersacje, a potem na kamerkę. Po chwili, ujrzała Marinette. Nie zamierzała, jej mówić że już, jutro będzie w jej szkole i klasie. Zamierzała jej zrobić niespodziankę. ✴✳✴ Rozdział 3 ,,I kolor jej oczu też zaczął się zmieniać Te długie proste włosy, ten uśmiech tak szeroki Te kolorowe oczy, patrzące wciąż na boki Ta delikatna skóra, ten piękny zarys twarzy W słońcu była aniołem, miała czarne jordany Prosiła mnie o numer, dałem jej tylko fejsa Działa na mnie jak pixa, co bardzo uzależnia Przez miesiąc była głupia, a chciałem z nią kontaktu " Jeden Buziak ♠♣♠ Elizabeth, wstała około siódmej. Podeszła do małej szafy, z której wyjęła, spodnie w kolorze szarym, do tego bluzkę z długim rękawem, w kolorze białym. Weszła do małej, łazienki i wykonała poranną toaletę. Ubrała ciuchy, po czym uczesała się w dwa warkocze. Narzuciła na siebie, płaszcz od Marinette. Uwielbiała go, a poza tym, był ciepły i wykonany, z sercem. Znały się, od podstawówki. Wzięła plecak, z czarnymi wzorami, zawołała Yukki, która schowała się w torbie. Wyszła z pokoju, pożegnała z dziadkiem i wyszła, z mieszkania. Wayzz, nie mógł się powstrzymać i z oczu, poleciała jedna łza. Przywiązał się do, wnuczki Mistrza. Tymczasem Elizabeth, już była w szkole. Czekała na Marinette. W końcu ujrzała, ją i Alya'ę. Podeszła do nich, nie zauważyły jej. Jej buty, cicho stukały. - Hej dziewczyny!- przywitała się, na co obie odwróciły się. - Elizabeth!-krzyknęła Mari, po czym do niej podbiegła. Obie utkwiły, w dużym uścisku. Nie widziały się, chyba z trzy lub dwa lata. Widziały się, tylko przez ekrany komputerów. Marinette mówiła, jej każdy sekret. Oprócz jednego, które ona już od, dawna wiedziała. Biedronka, a raczej Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stała przed nią. Gdy dziadek, oznajmił jej, że granatowłosa zostanie Ladybug, miała ochotę na zbicie go po głowie, jej patelnią. Bała się o nią. A kto by się, nie bał jakby, jego przyjaciel lub, jak w jej przypadku przyjaciółka, ma chronić miasto, przed Władcą Motylków. Każdego dnia, przeglądała Biedrobloga, dzięki drugiej przyjaciółce bohaterki, Alya'i, miała jak doglądać ją w boju. Miała wiele razy, im pomóc i pójść tam jako Lady Chien. Od dwóch lat tu była, w Paryżu. Rok spędziła jako, Lady Chien w Polsce. Inaczej znaną, pod nazwą Brązowa Psina. Nie wiedziała jaką, inną nazwę wymyślić. Jej matka, musiała pilnie wyjechać w delegację, do Portugalii. Została więc, z dziadkiem, inaczej Mistrzem Fu. Wayzz, bardzo ją polubił. Lecz najbardziej na świecie, uwielbiała ją Yukki. Jedyne co, w tamtym momencie myślała, że odleci na anielskich skrzydłach, w stronę nieba. Kochały się jak siostry. Bardzo chciały, od dłuższego czasu, przytulić w normalnym życiu. Przedtem musiała, ukrywać to i widziały się tylko, przez ekrany komputera. — Jezu, ale za tobą tęskniłam. — mówiła Stephenson. — Ja za tobą, także Ela. — odparła, mówiąc jej imię w polskim, języku. Przerwało im chrząknięcie, piwnookiej. Alya, była szczęśliwa, że poznała drugą przyjaciółkę, o której opowiadała jej Mari. — Przepraszam, że przerywam taką uroczą chwilę, ale chciałabym poznać, dziewczynę o której mi opowiadałaś.— zaśmiała się, miło Cesarie. —Alya.—podała rękę, brązowookiej. — Elizabeth.— także podała jej, rękę. Kiedy się przedstawiły i ruszyły do klasy. Elizabeth usiadła z Alyą, która siedziała sama, bo Mari siedziała z Adrienem. W końcu nikt z nią, nie siedział. Obie już złapały, wspólny język. — Gdzie jest Adrien, Alya?— spytała mulatkę, Marinette. Siedziała w ich wspólnej, ławce. — A kto to, jest ten Adrien, Marinette?— spytała, z chytrym uśmieszkiem Elizabeth. — Przyjacielem. — Ale ona chcę, żeby był kimś więcej.— wyszeptała do Eli, ze śmiechem. Bardzo dobrze słyszalnym. — Ojejciu, o nim mi nic, nie wspominałaś Marinette Nicolette Dupain-Cheng.— odparła śmiejąc się, blondynka. — Cichaj, duszo nieczysta, Elizabeth Morgan Stephenson. — odpowiedziała na zaczepkę, fiołkowooka. Czekały później tak, do przyjścia blondyna. Elizabeth miała gdzieś, że może jej plan nie wypalić, więc gadała między lekcjami z Adrienem, o jej przyjaciółce. Zadawała pytania takie jak; "Lubisz fiołki?", co symbolizowało oczy jej przyjaciółki, "Co sądzisz,o Marinette?", lub najprostsze "Czujesz coś do niej?". Każde pytanie, było w celu, żeby ich spiknąć, bądź w popchnąć w swą stronę, dwa gołąbki. ♠♣♠ Na nieszczęsnej lekcji, francuskiego zaatakowała, akuma. Elizabeth, Marinette i Adrien, w tym samym czasie spytali czy, mogą iść do toalety. Elizabeth skierowała się do kantorka woźnego, Marinette do damskiej toalety, a Adrien do męskiej. Przemienili się, po czym ruszyli na pole bitwy. Jakie było zdziwienie, Ladybug i Chata Noir'a, gdy Elizabeth przemienioną w Lady Chien. — Wyprzedzę wasze pytania. Nie jestem, pod władzą akumy. Moje miraculum jest, w naszyjniku. Moje kwami je żelki. Jestem Lady Chien.— wyprzedziła ich. Ruszyli do boju. Rozdział 1 Płynie w nas kropli chwila Płynie w nas kropli chwila Płynie czas Jej nie zatrzymasz! ~ Dominika Ptak "Jak Kropla" Siedziała na dachu, na przeciwko Wieży Eiffla. Dziś miała samotny, godzinny patrol. Potem miał się zmienić, z nią Czarny Kot, żeby on miał patrol, by ona mogła odpocząć. Na szczęście, dziś była sobota, a jutro się wyśpi. Po jej głowie, latały myśli jak ma pomóc, Adrienowi. Sama nawet, nie wiedziała jak ma, mu pomóc. Czuła taką,potrzebę. Ale, może powinna to zrobić, jako Marinette? Tak to będzie, lepsze rozwiązanie. Kiedy tak, rozmyślała i oglądała Wieżę Eiffla, oświetloną w nocy. Czwarta rano, a ona pałęta się po Paryżu. Niestety, takie życie superbohatera. Westchnęła. Zaraz powinien, tu być Kot. Wstała i skierowała się, do domu. Przy dachu oddzielającego, jej dom spotkała Czarnego Kota. Kazała mu, iść tam gdzie ona miała patrol, a sama odeszła do domu. Marinette weszła do pokoju, przemieniając się, w normalną postać. Usiadła na łóżku, przebrała w piżamę, po czym położyła się na nim. Zasnęła rozmyślając, jak ma pomóc Adrienowi. ●○● Wstała około siódmej, co nigdy jej się nie zdarzało, w poniedziałki. Podeszła trochę chwiejnym krokiem do, szafy i wyjęła spodnie w kolorze, czerni, oraz bluzkę z długim rękawem, w kolorze białym. Poszła do łazienki, zrobiła poranną toaletę. Gdy z niej wyszła, ubrała czarne baletki. Poszła do łazienki i wykonała, swoją poranną rutynę. Wróciła do siebie, po czym usiadła przy toaletce. Rozczesała włosy, nałożyła czarne baletki i wzięła, w dłoń plecak. -Tikki! Wstawaj!-podeszła, do małego śpiącego, smacznie stworzonka. Kwami jak na zawołanie, wleciała do torby. Zeszła na dół, zjadła śniadanie, wzięła jedzenie do szkoły, oraz ciastka dla Tikki, po czym poszła do szkoły. Szła powoli do szkoły, nie śpiesząc się. Miała niedaleko, to po pierwsze, a po drugie miała jeszcze dużo czasu, do lekcji. Przed wejściem, spotkała Adriena i Alyę. — Hej!—przywitała się z przyjaciółmi. Alya, oraz Adien odwrócili, się słysząc głos, granatowłosej. Pierwszy raz, Marinette przyszła do szkoły, w rozpuszczonych włosach. —Hej, Marinette!—przywitali się, po czym zrobili grupowy uścisk. —Może wejdziemy, do środka?—spytała, Alya. —Dobrze!—odpowiedzieli, Adrien i Mari. Ruszyli we trójkę, w stronę klasy. Marinette dogadała się, z Alyą, oraz oczywiście Adrienem, że usiądzie z nim. Alya oczywiście, się zgodziła, tak jak Adrien. Wyjęła swoje potrzebne rzeczy, do francuskiego, oraz piórnik. Adrien poczynił, to samo, co jego przyjaciółka. Czuł się trochę, niezręcznie siedząc z dziewczyną, ale nie dawał po sobie tego, poznać. Na lekcji, fizyki coś wybuchło. Marinette wystrzeliła rękę, do góry. -Mogę pójść, do toalety?-spytała. -Dobrze, idź.-odparła nieprzyjemnym, tonem nauczycielka. Marinette w tym, czasie wyszła z klasy. Ruszyła biegiem, w stronę damskiej toalety. —Paryż, nas potrzebuje!—powiedziała, a stworzonko wyleciało, z torebki swej właścicielki.—Tikki, kropkuj!—wypowiedziała swoją, formułkę. •°• Biedronka, przeskakiwała po dachach, różnych domów, w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Stąd było słychać, krzyki ludzi. W końcu dotarwszy, na miejsce zobaczyła osobę, która została zaakumanizowana. —Jestem, Wyciskacz! Każdy co nie, lubi soków, zostanie moją wiciskarką!—krzyczał. —Coraz, gorsze nam się osoby trafiają. Co nie, My Lady?—spytał zamaskowaną, bohaterkę. —Zgadzam się. Coraz gorsze te, nazwy są.—westchnęła rozbawiona.—Ale im szybciej, go pokonamy, będziemy mieli czas, na odpoczynek.—stwierdziła, po czym zaczęła walczyć, z Wyciskaczem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania